


Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 5

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Courting - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Marriage - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213847





	Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 5

\----------the next morning----------

You are awoken when Thorin shifts in his sleep and curls up against you, his morning wood pressing into your back. You grin and shift your arm under the heavy blankets he draped over the two of you and you gently palm his shaft through his breeches. He rumbles and presses into your hand. You loosen the laces on his breeches and on yours and you pull your pants down to your knees and work him from his. You slip the dagger from your tight cave and sigh.

Thorin is in a deep sleep and doesn’t feel you shifting around, nor does he feel you pulling his morning wood free from his breeches. You reach for his stiff member and place it between your soft thighs and grind against it, earning soft moans from him. You slick his member with your sweet nectar and then reach between your legs and press him into your slick cave. You try not to moan too loudly, and you feel his arms tighten around you. “What are you doing, Love?” he murmurs quietly into your ear as he wakes feeling warm wetness encasing him and nuzzles your neck and shoulder.

Giggling quietly, you turn your head and see his sapphire orbs gazing at your face. You grin and rut against him pressing his shaft into your cave further. Thorin’s eyes roll back in his head and he groans. “Oh Mahal, you feel so good!” he rumbles and begins to thrust slowly in and out of your slick passage. “Is this what you wanted, Sweetheart?” he rumbles in your ear.

“I wanted to give you a nice wake up and get some more practice in. I’m addicted to the wonderful feeling of you filling me and stretching me so nice.” you whisper into his ear and nibble along the edge of it, just under the cuff where you discovered his ear is sensitive.” Thorin rumbles and glances around. Everyone is scattered around, still fast asleep, and the two of you are fairly hidden in the corner. He enjoys the feeling of you encasing his shaft for a bit, then pulls out and reaches between your legs, collecting your sweet nectar and coats your rear with it, then enters your ass and takes you there as well. You both are quietly moaning and encouraging each other. “Tomorrow is Fili’s day, Love. Are you ready to help me teach him how to pleasure and make love to you?” he murmurs.

Thorin feels you tense up. He stops and turns your face to look at him. You look incredibly sad. “What’s the matter, Love?” he asks quietly. “I’ve just been enjoying it being the two of us. I’m nervous about this whole situation. I don’t want to be the reason for a rift or hurt feelings between you and Fili and I don’t want this to cause problems with the company or the kingdom.” You let him know quietly.

Thorin sighs and caresses your face. “I know, Sweetheart. We just have to learn to communicate, as a team. Fili will just be learning, so he will need more feedback from you than I will. If he is doing something that hurts, or feels uncomfortable, guide him and explain why it hurts or feels uncomfortable, so he understands. If he is doing something that feels pleasurable tell him and explain why it feels good. I will do my best to help and guide him and explain what I can. But you are the one he will be trying to please.” He explains to you.

“It’ll feel a bit awkward for a while for the three of us until we get used to this arrangement that Mahal has placed us in. But just know that we love you and don’t want to hurt you or each other. We will have to be creative and be willing to explore and try different things to figure out what works. There are three openings in you we can use to pleasure each other, and I know we have only explored two of them. Perhaps later on today we can explore the third one.” He murmurs.

You nod, still feeling nervous. “Do not worry about this my Love. We will take it slow with you. Fili is nearly as big as I am so I will need to show him how to stretch you and prepare you in both openings down here…” he says giving you a few thrusts then stilling. “…that way he won’t hurt you or make you tear. I will have him ask for permission before we try anything for a while until he learns what you like and what you don’t, alright?” Thorin assures you.

You nod. “We’ll just take this one step at a time. I will need to show him what a female looks like down there. I’ve tried to explain that part to him already as we talked, but he learns best by seeing and being shown things. We will have to teach him where Pebbles come from and how that process works as well. You are welcome to give him whatever knowledge you wish to share throughout this, my Love. It is a great honor to be asked to do this for someone’s ‘coming of age’ education. I would rather have you teach him, than anyone else.” He explains. “Not that you had much of a choice!” you think to yourself, but do not say it to him.

You nod. Thorin caresses your body. “Do not worry about it, my Sweet, we will take good care of you. I will make sure he has everything he needs so it goes as smoothly as possible. If our host allows it, we will stay here for a few days. Tomorrow you and I will teach him, and then let him explore our arrangement more the next day if you are willing and aren’t too sore.” Thorin tells you.

“Are you sure the company will be alright with this arrangement?” you ask. “My Love, they all have been through something like this training, all except Ori and my Nephews. They all will understand and have already been encouraging Fili and giving him little pointers and tips.” Thorin explains with a chuckle. “He is as nervous as we are, my Sweet. He does not want to hurt you any more than I do.” Thorin reassures you. The company wants to see us all happy. They will be understanding and supportive. Balin knows about what Mahal has revealed to the three of us in our dreams and he will help to smooth any rough edges with the company and with the kingdom when that time comes.” Thorin assures you.

You sigh and nod. Thorin kisses you for a while, softly and languidly. Slowly rutting into your ass, and coming quickly to slick the passage, then continuing and just taking his time loving on you and murmuring encouragement. He feels you slowly relax and give in to his ministrations. “I love you, my Sweet Wife.” He purrs. “I love you my handsome Husband.” You purr back and nestle your fingers up into his hair and hooking them behind his neck.

Thorin closes his eyes and nuzzles your neck. His rutting into you becoming more ardent and demanding. “Mmmmmm, yessss! Ohhhh Thoriinnnnnnn.” You murmur quietly into his ear. “Uuunnngggghhhh, close!” he murmurs back.

His climax nearing, Thorin holds you tight to his chest, his hand reaching to your clit and rubbing it frantically, urging you in low rumbles to “cum for me my sweet Emma, cum and hold me tight.” and he frantically thrusts into your tight passage and you feel him growl deeply in his chest while he swells and bursts inside you, painting your walls and filling your ass with his hot cum. He thrusts a few times, milking his length with your tight ring, then stills. His breath panting in your ear.

You muffle a groan and cum a moment later while your body trembles in his arms as he continues to stimulate your clit till you cum then he backs off and caresses your pussy’s opening, collecting the sweet nectar and bringing it up to his lips and enjoying the flavor as he cleans off his fingers. “Mmmm, Love, you taste like honey.” He purrs and continues to sample your sweet nectar for a bit. 

The two of you lie there enjoying the bliss for a few moments. Thorin kisses your neck and gently starts to pull out. You whimper and he murmurs. “I know, Love, I know. I wish we could enjoy this more, but we need to get up and get going for the day. Hopefully Gandalf can convince this skin changer to allow us to stay for a few days.” He replies. “Relax now and let me pull out.” He coos, while he caresses your ass.

You sigh and relax, letting him pull out. Thorin pulls a cloth from his pocket and cleans the two of you up, then he stands and tucks himself back into his breeches and laces them back closed. He reaches down and helps you to stand. You take the blanket and drape it around your shoulders and face the wall. Thorin takes the dagger in it’s sheath and inserts it into your cave, letting you adjust it. He lets go, then you pull your pants back up while he holds the blanket up to give you some privacy from anyone nearby. Once you were decent, he folds up the blanket and hands it to you. Pecking your cheek, he coos, “Thank you for the lovely wake-up.” And kisses you soundly. You grin and nod, then move to get your bedding packed up in case you all are asked to leave.

The other Dwarves gradually wake and join you, Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo at the breakfast table. Gandalf had made coffee and you three were sipping on it. Bombur and Bofur started making breakfast and Oin hands you the bitter tea. You sigh and chug it, making Thorin, Oin and Bilbo chuckle.

You are unusually quiet through breakfast, still nervous about tomorrow. Balin notices and subtly watches you and Fili and Thorin. Fili too, is quiet and keeps casting little glances at you and Thorin. Balin wonders if Thorin has explained everything to you for tomorrow and decides to talk with you about it at some point today.

Gandalf stands after breakfast is done and everything is cleaned up and put in order. He motions for everyone to stand by the door. He calls Bilbo over and explains that he and Bilbo will go and speak to Beorn and thank him for letting you all spend the night in his home and explain why you are all there.

Your shoulder is still sore especially from the jostling yesterday and you go and get the sling from your pack. Balin sees you move away and frowns. He follows you back to the corner of the cabin and sees you pull the sling from your pack. “Lass, are you alright?” he asks, coming up to you. You startle a little and sigh. “I’ll be alright, Balin. My shoulder just aches today from the jostling yesterday of riding so hard and then being chased by the bear.” You reply.

“Ah, well, how about I help you with the sling?” he offers. You nod and let him help you get your arm into the sling. “Sweetheart, how are things going with you and Thorin?” he asks quietly as he ties the sling at your shoulder.

You sigh. “Things are going alright, Balin. We’re still learning about each other, and I guess I’m just nervous to add another person into the mix.” You reply quietly. “I know this must be difficult for you Lass. This is something that Mahal has never done before. But he would not have done it if he thought that you three would not be able to make it work. Just keep the communication open between the three of you. Fili is going to need lots of guidance, encouragement and reassurance.” Balin tells you.

“He seems to be as nervous about it as you appear to be.” He states. “Just take things one at a time with him. Has Thorin explained things to you?” he asks. You shrug. “Kind of.” You reply. “I’ll tell you what. Once Gandalf makes introductions to this Beorn, and assuming he lets us stay here, you come find me and we’ll talk about tomorrow and what is supposed to happen.” He tells you. “Though I’ve not had to do this in a long while. We all have had the experience of being taught how to pleasure a Dam and have done it once. Except for Ori, Kili and Fili, but it’s been nearly a century since most of us have had to use the knowledge.” He chuckles. “I will do what I can to ease your fears and tell you what to expect, as best as I can.” He assures you.

You nod, “Thank you, Balin.” You say quietly. “Anytime, Sweetheart. Now we had better re-join the rest of the group, so we do not miss introductions.” He urges. The two of you head back and Gandalf was just heading out the door. Balin goes to stand by Dwalin who fills him in on what he missed. Balin nods.

You come up next to Thorin and he looks down. “Are you alright, Em?” he asks, worried when he sees your arm in the sling. You shrug. “My shoulder was just sore from all the jostling from yesterday with fleeing from the wargs, and then being chased in here. I figured if I had it in the sling for a while and just let it rest today, perhaps it would feel better for tomorrow.” You explain. Thorin nods and wraps an arm around you protectively.

Bofur watches as Gandalf goes out and talks with Beorn. He signals when each set of Dwarves should go out. Little by little, the company comes out of the house. Until it is just you and Thorin left standing just inside the doorway out of sight. Beorn asks with a low growl “Is that it? Are there anymore?” and Thorin steps out, holding your hand, with you following. He pulls you to stand in front of him and places his hands around your middle, allowing Beorn to see that they have a female in the group who is injured.

Beorn looks surprised and slowly comes over. Thorin’s hands tighten on your waist, unsure what this giant being intends to do. Beorn stops about 10 feet from you and leans down. His gaze studying you. Thorin can feel you trembling, and you keep your gaze cast down to the ground. “Look up at me little Lass.” Beorn says softly.

You swallow hard and raise your frightened gaze to his soft brown eyes. “How is it you are injured with so many male Dwarves around to protect you?” he asks. “Orcs, Goblins and Wargs.” You say quietly. He stands and growls. “I hate those creatures. How bad are you hurt?” he asks.

“It is just sore from the jostling. Lord Elrond healed the wounds, but they are still tender and ache if I am jostled too much. We were chased by the Wargs and then by a big bear and the jostling from the pony running and then having to jump off and run here, getting bumped around by everyone trying to get in, just made it sore and achy this morning. So, I put it back into the sling to let it rest.” You explain quietly.

Beorn drops his head and sighs. “I am sorry I chased you, then. I did not know you had an injured female with you. You all looked like male Dwarves when I saw you last night. You may stay as long as you need to rest and regain your strength. Why are you traveling outside your mountains? And why were the wargs chasing you though?” he asks, “And where are you headed? I have not seen Dwarves in this part of the world for quite some time.” He inquires.

The company looks to Thorin, letting him answer. “We are on a quest to reclaim our home, that was stolen from us. We stumbled upon this Lass who had been injured in an attack by either orcs or goblins.” He simply says. “The wargs chase us because Azog seeks to end the line of Durin and his wargs and followers have been hunting us for the better part of the past half of the year across Middle Earth.” He explains.

Beorn growls hearing of Azog hunting you all. “What do you need?” Beorn asks. “A safe place to rest for a few days, supplies and any information you can give us about what lies ahead. We have not been in these parts in half a century and are not sure how much things have changed in that time.” Thorin states.

Beorn nods. “Stay as long as you need, but do not leave the walls surrounding the land my cabin is on. The orcs and goblins will not enter my walls, for fear of me. But they prowl around it’s outer edges, waiting. I will give you supplies and safe passage as far as Thranduril’s forest. But beware, the Greenwood forest is not what it used to be. A sickness lies on it and foul things creep within it’s trees’ branches.

The woodsmen there now call it ‘Mirkwood’. Beware of the Elves who live there. They are not to be trusted, they do not like outsiders entering it without permission of their King and will arrest and imprison any who dare enter without the King’s consent. Thranduril is not as wise, nor is he as concerned with the outside world as the other Elves are that you have met.” He informs them.

“Come, bring your injured Dam inside and let her rest and we can talk. You are welcome to use what you need. I have healing herbs in the gardens that you may gather and use for your journey, there is honey and plenty of food. My animals will be happy to provide what they can for your needs.” He tells you all.

Everyone heaves a sigh of relief. Beorn is allowed to enter first and he shows you all into the dining area. “Your female may have one of the rooms in my home if she desires to rest and retire in. The bed will be large, but if she needs a step to get into it, I will have one made.” He offers. You grin and nod. “Thank you.” You reply.

You head to the straw pile where you had slept and grabbed your travel pack and return. Beorn shows you to the rooms and you pick one furthest from all the rest, giving you the best chance for little noise, and less chance of anyone hearing your lovemaking with Thorin. You ask if he would mind allowing your Husband to join you. “It is your room, little one, for the time you are here. You may have whom you wish be with you in it.” He tells you. You thank him and he leaves you to get settled. You are giggling at how big everything is and look up at the HUGE bed. You could fit yourself, Thorin, and both Kili and Fili in it easily and still have room for you all to sprawl!

You find a bench that will work for you to climb up onto and then into the bed, so you drag it over to the side of the bed and scramble up on top of it and climb into the bed. It’s soft and smells of fresh air and pines. You snuggle in under the blankets and quickly fall asleep.

While you take a nap, the rest of the Dwarves talk with Beorn about what all they will need, and he agrees to give the supplies to them. Once things have been discussed, news of the lands beyond have been shared and plans worked out, he leaves them to their own devices and retreats to his room to sleep since he was up all night scouting and driving off the vile Orc, Goblin and Warg filth from his lands.

\----------

Thorin enters your room with his pack and closes the door, locking it. He quietly sets the pack down and climbs up onto the bench. Thorin gazes at your sleeping form and smiles. He climbs back down and kicks off his boots then strips out of his clothing. Noticing there was a washstand with fresh water, he washes off and cleans himself up after traveling for many days. Once he was clean, he dries off and climbs up into the enormous bed and snuggles you under the covers.

You stir but don’t wake. Thorin gently caresses your body over the clothing and gently unties the sling. He slips it out from under your arm and shoulder and tosses it over the edge of the bed, then he gently unbuttons your blouse, carefully pulling it from your trousers. His hands roam your soft body, and he places soft, gentle kisses over as much of your soft flesh as he could.

Thankful for the distance between this room and Beorn’s he grins when you moan a little at his ministrations. You wake to him suckling your breasts and his hand slipping down into your trousers to play with your dripping pussy. “Mmmmmmm. Thorin, what are you doing?” you murmur. “Getting in a bit mor ‘practice’ time.” He murmurs back. “Would you like to try something different?” he asks. “Mmmmm.” you reply.

He nuzzles your neck. “Would you like to take me into your mouth and explore that way and see if you can pleasure me like that?” he inquires. You think about it for a bit then nod. “I can try.” You reply. He helps you sit up and aids you in removing the blouse and trousers. “How would you like to do this, Love? Do you want to sit and try that way, or would you like to try it another way?” he asks.

You think for a few minutes, about the best way to do this and not put pressure on your shoulder. You slide off the bed and kneel on the footrest. Thorin scoots over to the edge of the bed in front of you and it’s just about the right height for you. You have to lean down a little but it’s fine. You look up at him and he smiles encouragingly. You run your fingers up his hairy thighs, caressing them gently and Thorin rumbles happily. He scoots closer to the edge and pulls the huge pillow over and reclines onto it, so he can watch you. “Go ahead and explore, Love. Just be gentle.” He instructs.

You nod and spend a while just exploring what kinds of touch please him and make him rumble, moan, groan and pant with want. You make good use of your tongue and have him writhing beneath your touch as you lick, suck, and kiss his thighs, jewels, and meaty shaft. You take his velvety red tip into your mouth and he moans feeling your wet, plump lips encircle his sensitive tip and begin to take him into your warm, damp mouth. Caressing his shaft with your tongue and your hands, you work him in further and further, occasionally glancing up with your big, doe eyes to see his reactions. His tip gets to the back of your throat and you gag a little and pull back.

Thorin is thoroughly enjoying your exploration. Praising you at how you’re making him feel. Giving you little suggestions to try, and guiding your hands to show you what strokes please him. Again, you try to take him in deeper into your mouth and you discover if you relax your throat and quickly press him past that section, you don’t gag, and are able to take him deeper into your mouth and throat.

Thorin groans when you are able to completely sheathe him in your wet mouth. You start to bob your head and he rumbles in pleasure. You can feel the vibrations in his body and it makes you grin. You hum contentedly and the vibrations of your humming, go straight to his core and he groans louder. “Ooooohhhhhh, Emmmmm, Sweetheart!!!” he murmurs wantonly. “OOohhhh, yesss… don’t stop!’ he rumbles as you bob your head and hum happily.

“Uuunnnngggghhhhh, ohhhhh yesssss! OOOoooooohhhhh Emmmmma!” he rumbles more. Doing a combination of humming, bobbing your head, swiveling it from side to side and caressing Thorin’s jewels gently, you quickly are able to get him to cum with a long, low moan. He bucks into your mouth spilling his tangy seed down your throat and filling your mouth as you pull him back into your maw. His hands nestle into your hair and he groans as you look up at him with big doe eyes.

Continuing to suck and bob your head, you tap his hands holding your head firmly in place, reminding him you need to breathe. He chuckles and apologizes, allowing you to pull back so you can breathe and swallow his load as you need to, and you grin when you feel him sigh happily and pulse in your mouth. Once he finally stops throbbing, he pulls out of your warm maw and pulls you up to him. “That was wonderful, my lovely Wife. You do that well.” He praises. “Did you enjoy it?” he asks as the two of you cuddle. You nod, delighted that he enjoyed it and fell apart with just you using your mouth and hand a little bit.

“If you wish, we can try it tomorrow with one of us pleasuring you in your cave and you can take the other of us like this in your mouth.” He explains. You nod and sigh. Thorin frowns, “Honey, what is wrong?” he asks. You sigh, “I guess I’m just nervous about tomorrow.” You say quietly. I’m still not quite sure what to expect and what is expected of me.” You say. “I know you said I’m to give Fili feedback on what he does, and guide him and show him what feels good, but… I don’t know…” you trail off.

“You’ll do fine, Love. We start out by just talking. We will answer his questions, and I will explain the female anatomy to him, showing him what areas are sensitive and what areas he can be a little rougher with. Then I will show him where you like to be kissed and nibbled, and perhaps demonstrate for him, if you are alright with it. I will show him how to touch you to give you pleasure on your breasts and on your skin in general.

Then I will show him how to work his way to your core and how to warm you up and give you pleasure there with just his fingers and mouth and tongue. Once you are warmed up, I will show him how to gradually stretch your cave and make it feel pleasurable, so you don’t tear. Once we have you stretched, we can show him different ways he can enter your cave and different kinds of thrusts he can use to give the two of you pleasure, and different positions he can try to pleasure you both.

You will have to show him how to find those spots inside you that pleasure you the most. Do this when he is using his fingers so he can feel the difference in texture, then he will know what to look for when he pleasures you with his member and what angles he will need to be at to caress them with his tip. You will need to guide him at first until he gets used to it and gets the hang of it.

Once he is used to taking you and giving you pleasures with your cavern and is able to get you to cum that way several times, then we can move on to giving you pleasures using your other openings. We’ll take it slow and not rush. We will have all day to get through everything. Luckily, Beorn has a forge here and we have gold, silver and some gems, so once the training is done, Fili can forge his courting beads for you.” He explains.

“Thorin, how will you know when he is done with the training and is adequately trained for this?” you ask. Thorin chuckles. “He has to make you cum a certain number of times each way during the session of pleasuring.” He explains. You blush beet red, making Thorin laugh. “It will be fine, Sweetheart. Do not worry. Fili will be good to you and I’ll be right there supervising and helping him when he needs it.” He tells you.

Thorin holds you and tells you about his experience with his coming-of-age day and you’re giggling. After he finishes telling you about his experience, he asks what you were taught on yours. You share what you were told you were allowed to share, and he realizes how little you were prepared for your first time. It makes him kind of sad to realize the Dams aren’t told more.

“Honey did no one explain how it would be for your first time? How we would fit inside of you? That we’d stretch you and give you pleasures using our fingers and mouth, so you would be ready for it?” he asks. You shake your head and look down. He sighs and cups your face. “Thank you for trusting me enough to be your first and letting me show you pleasure like this.” He tells you.

You nod and snuggle up to him. “You were my first, and I guess I get to be Fili’s first.” You say. “Your first time is always memorable. Don’t be surprised if he cums right away though once he gets into your tunnel a little ways. It takes time to learn to hold back and not give into the feeling right away. You are _very_ tight and we both are quite large, so just your tightness alone, might make him cum too fast right away. But he will learn to control himself the more he experiences it.” Thorin tells you.

Thorin nods and caresses your head. You giggle when your belly grumbles. Thorin chuckles and caresses it. “Your first pebble will need to be Fili’s my love. Traditionally the first pebble born to a Durin Dwarrowdam is always a male. Your first MUST be Fili’s. If it were mine, it would disqualify Fili from his being my heir and next in line to rule.” Thorin explains. “As much as I would love to have a pebble of my own, a Daughter, I cannot risk it having the first one you bear us be mine and a male.” Thorin tells you and sighs, while he caresses your belly. “How will we know who’s pebble it is?” you ask.

“Once we get to the mountain, Oin will stop giving you the tea to prevent pregnancy. When he does that, I suggested to Fili that I will allow him to be the one to enjoy your cave’s entrance to your womb exclusively and I will pleasure you with your other openings. Once you are pregnant with his pebble, then we can share your cave and your other openings.” He explains. “Oh.” You reply sadly, having forgotten that you had discussed this early last month. “I wish I could give you just one pebble, a little girl, so it wouldn’t endanger Fili’s position, but your line would still continue.” You say sadly.

“I know, Love. I know.” He says, caressing your head. “You, my Love, are all I need. I helped my Sister raise Kili and Fili, and I will help you and Fili raise your children. That will be enough for me. If Mahal changes his mind and blesses us with a Daughter, I will be grateful, but it is not something I need, just something I’d like to have if it pleased him to bless me with one.”

Thorin tells you and kisses you lovingly.

“Come now, my Sweet, let’s not worry any more about what the future may or may not hold. We are here today and have each other exclusively for one last day, then it will be the three of us.” Let me pleasure you a little more and then we can eat. You nod and he helps you back up onto the bed and you recline against the huge pillow, giggling. You decide to turn onto your belly and lay over the top of the pillow. You wiggle your ass at Thorin and give him ‘that look’ and he grins and crawls up on top of you and enters your pussy slowly and makes love to you for a while, enjoying the delectable sounds that he gets you to make.

Once he is close and can sense you are too, he caresses your ass with his thumb and gently presses on it, making you moan. He grins and continues to massage around it. Driving you into a near frenzy. You’re panting and begging for him to take you faster.

Thorin leans down on you, cups your breast with one hand, and your low belly with the other. He grunts and presses against your low belly, feeling each thrust into you he does. And he begins to lick little patterns all over your back. You shiver under his ministrations and moan as his hot breath ghosts over the wet tracks. “Cum for me, my little Dove,” he rumbles, deep and long, “…cum and grasp me tightly with your soft, warm, velvety walls.” He says and you feel it vibrating in his chest against your back. “SOoooooo close!” you squeak out.

“Cooooommmmeee for meeee. Emmmmmmmaaaaaa” Thorin rumbles even lower. You shiver and he licks up your back and nips your neck and shoulder at the junction of the two and your coil finally snaps as he rumbles your name and starts to throb as he spills his seed, painting your walls with it. You groan and the climax hits you, making you clamp down around his stiff, throbbing member. You consciously make the effort to not clamp so hard that you stop him from cumming, having realized it is extremely painful for him when you do.

Thorin groans and gives you a few more thrusts and then lays down on top of you panting heavily. You are as well and giggle as the pillow curls up around the two of you nearly engulfing you both in it’s soft, feathery embrace. Thorin chuckles and once he’s come down from the euphoria, he gently peels himself off of you and slowly pulls out. You groan and feel the cum dribble out of you and down your leg.

He hops off the bed, grabs a cloth, getting it wet and climbs back up onto the bed so he can then clean you up. Thorin then hops back down and digs in your pack and pulls out one of your new dresses the Elves made for you and you both get dressed again. Thorin unlocks the door and follows you out to the dining area. It was near lunch time and Bombur had made sandwiches for everyone. Bilbo had made a salad for himself to go with the sandwich. Bofur made chips for everyone to go with their sandwiches.

Once you ate your fill, you head outside. The Dwarves follow and explore the surrounding area that is fenced in by Beorn’s wall and find various places to sit and smoke or talk and relax. You were sitting on the wood fence, watching the beautiful black and white ponies in the pasture when you sensed someone behind you. Turning, you see Balin and Dwalin walking up.

“It’s nice to see you in a dress, Lass. You doing alright?” Dwalin asks, seeing your arm in the sling. You sigh. “I’ll be fine.” You reply. “Still nervous about tomorrow, Sweetheart?” Balin asks. You nod. “What all has Thorin shared with you about what to expect?” he inquires.

You share what Thorin told you and what he said his plans were. Balin nods. “There are a few other things Thorin will need to teach Fili as well. One being aftercare and also, he will need to explain why we are not intimate during a Dam’s time of bleeding.” He informs you. You make a mental note and nod.

“Before we lost Erebor to Smaug, Oin tells me that some Dwarves who had not been instructed about it tried to be intimate with their Dams when they had their bleeding time, and it caused a very bad infection for the Dams and they were in a lot of pain. Also, Oin told me to remind Thorin to instruct Fili about if he chooses to enter anywhere other than your entrance to your womb, that he will need to thoroughly wash his member before entering your cave again; otherwise you could get a very bad infection. Apparently, there were some Dwarves in Erebor before Smaug attacked, who enjoyed taking their Dams in both holes and would teeter between the two without washing between them and the Dams became quite ill from it and it made them sterile and they were not able to bear pebbles.” Balin explains.

You shudder and nod. “I guess I’m just not feeling comfortable about all this yet. Thorin and I have had only a month to get accustomed to this new experience, and we’re still learning about each other’s likes and dislikes when it comes to being intimate. Now we’re adding another Dwarf into the mix who is inexperienced and we’re barely past that phase.” You say. “It’s like the blind leading the blind.” You sigh.

Dwalin laughs and pats your good shoulder. “Don’t worry about it Lass. I’m sure ye two will be just fine teachin’ Fili about it. It couldn’t be any worse than what I had to deal with!” he teases. You look at him with a raised brow and Balin is giggling and nodding. Dwalin chuckles and tells you about his ‘coming-of-age’ day and you’re laughing so hard you nearly fall off the fence. He catches you and steadies you.

Balin chuckles and tells you, “Each Dwarf has a different experience, Sweetheart, there’s no right or wrong way to do it, as long as the basics are covered, and he pleasures you the required number of times, that is what counts. The rest he will learn on his own the more he joins with you. You at least will be able to continue to teach him since the three of you have been joined by Mahal with you being both Thorin’s and Fili’s One. If Mahal’s vision that he gave you three is anything to go by, you apparently will have taught Fili quite well since you said the vision indicated that you will give him many pebbles and will fill the halls with little ones.” He chuckles.

Both Balin and Dwalin grin when you cover your face and blush a beet red. “We all wish you three the best and look forward to seeing everyone settle in Erebor and watch as the three of you grow your family. We are always there should you ever need help with the little ones.” He says with a chuckle and a wink. “And I’m sure Dis will be happy to help as well when she returns to the mountain.” He adds.

You sigh and look up at them, “I can’t imagine how I’m going to raise so many pebbles and keep an eye on them all!” you say exasperated. Dwalin chuckles. “Don’t worry too much about it, Lass. Ye’ll have at least three years between each one, unless Mahal blesses you with twins. We can hire nannies to come and help you with them all. There’s a huge playroom at the end of the Royal Wing that Thorin and his siblings used when they were little pebbles. We can always lock them in there for a while to give ya a break.” He teases, making you look at him in surprise, then you giggle and smack him playfully. “That’s not nice!” you say. “Don’t tempt me like that! Bad Dwalin!” you exclaim, making him roar with laughter.

Balin chuckles. “You’ll do just fine, Sweetheart. Try not to worry about any of this too much. Just take the time and enjoy the present. The future will take care of itself.” He tells you and pats your shoulder. We’re here if you need to talk or ask questions.” He tells you. “Thank you.” You say. They pat your shoulder and head off, letting you take time to muddle through things.

After a while Fili and Kili come around the side of Beorn’s house and see you sitting there watching the horses. They come up and stand beside you. “You doing okay, Auntie?” Kili asks. “Yeah. Just have a lot on my mind, Kee.” You reply looking over at them. “Are you as nervous about tomorrow as I am?” Fili asks. You grin a little and nod. “I’m glad to know I’m not the only one who’s nervous then.” He replies.

You chuckle. “It’s alright, Fili. It’s an important time for you. I just want to make sure you are taught what you’ll need, and that it’s not too awkward for us all.” You reply. “I’m still not entirely sure how I’ll be able to do this with you and Thorin sharing me though.” You say quietly. “We’ll figure it out, try not to worry.” Fili tells you. “I suppose it will seem awkward for us for a while, until we get used to it and get things figured out, but I will do the best I can to be gentle and not hurt you.” He tells you. You smile and nod. “Thanks Fee.” You tell him.

The three of you are quiet for a while, as you all watch the ponies frolicking. Thorin sees the three of you and comes over to see what you all are up to. He comes up behind you and holds your waist. “What are you doing, Em, my Love?” he asks, kissing your cheek. “Watching the ponies and talking.” You reply. “What are you talking about?” he asks. “Tomorrow, and how nervous we are.” Fili replies quietly. “Ah. Well, try not to worry about it too much, you two. The purpose of tomorrow is to just teach Fili the basics of what he needs to know, we can expand on it as our relationship progresses. You both will do just fine.” He tells you two.

“Uncle,” Kili asks, “Who will do this for me when it’s my turn?” he asks. Thorin sighs, “I do not know, Kili. We will cross that bridge when we get there.” He replies. “For now, we take things one day at a time.” He tells his Nephew. “Until then, you are not allowed to court anyone anyway.” He reminds his Nephew.” Kili sighs and nods. “I know, Uncle.” He says dejectedly.

Thorin chuckles. “Kili, it’s not like there’s anyone around for you to court anyway.” Thorin reminds him. “I know, but what if I meet her before I am ‘of age’ like Fee did? How does that work?” Kili asks his Uncle. “I suppose you’d have to wait to court her until you were ‘of age’ just like Fee had to. You’re not allowed to initiate anything beyond friendship until that time Kili.” He reminds his Nephew. “If you try to, you run the risk if dishonoring her and yourself, not to mention it would disqualify you from being Fili’s Regent when that time comes.” He reminds Kili.

Kili drops his head and nods. “Okay, Uncle.” He says quietly.

“Now, that is enough talk of ‘what ifs’ and the future. It’s a beautiful day and we are here to rest and relax. Not worry about what the future holds. Go have fun exploring, but DO NOT cross or go outside of the walls surrounding the property. Stay… within… the walls.” Thorin tells the two young Dwarves. They nod and give you a hug, then trot off to explore Beorn’s grounds.

Thorin stands beside you and you notice he has a bag with him. “Come, my Love.” He urges and you hop down off the fence and he takes your hand. Thorin leads you off to one corner of the property where a small pool has collected and then continues to drain off into a little creek running through the property. Thorin pulls out a blanket from the bag and spreads it out, then sits down on it by the edge of the pool and pulls you to sit between his legs.

You do and he wraps his arms around you and holds you gently. “What can I do to ease your anxiety, Love?” he asks. You shrug. “I don’t know, Thorin.” You say with a sigh. “Are you having second thoughts about this?” he asks worriedly. “No, Thorin. I’m just nervous. I can’t wrap my brain around how I am supposed to be able to pleasure two Dwarrow at the same time.” You say quietly. I can barely focus with you pleasuring me! How am I supposed to focus enough to teach, when someone besides you is touching me and you’re sitting right there watching!” you say in a trembling voice.”

Thorin holds you gently and just rocks back and forth. “It will be alright, my Love. Just remember, I am alright with this. We are both your One, and Mahal has okayed for us to do this. We will figure things out and will make it work. Yes, it may be awkward for a bit at first as Fili is just learning about you and how to pleasure you, but he will get it figured out, will find his confidence, and soon it will be something we all will enjoy.” He reassures you. “I promise, Sweetheart, we will figure things out as we go.” He promises and continues to hold and rock with you for a while in the shade of the trees by the little pond.

“Now, would you like to get some more practice in?” Thorin quietly asks. You nod, turn and shift onto your knees. Thorin takes your head in his hands and gently begins to kiss you, nestling his fingers into your hair and massaging your scalp, his kisses begin to wander to your cheek, then your jaw, slowly to your ear, then neck and down to your shoulder. You close your eyes and moan quietly. Your hands nestling into his long locks and you give into his ministrations. “May I loosen your gown?” he purrs as he continues to kiss your shoulder, gently sliding the neckline to expose your shoulder.

“Mmmhmmm.” You murmur and feel his fingers tug at the lacing. Soon he has it loosened, and he works the dress off of your shoulders while his lips continue to assault your shoulder, nibbling and sucking little marks onto your flesh. You moan as his large, warm hand slips into your gown and massages your breast Thorin’s fingers finding your nipple and he begins to toy with it. He feels eyes watching and suspects his Nephews are nearby spying. He doesn’t say anything and continues to pleasure you. If they were going to be brats and watch, they might as well learn something.

Gently Thorin turns you so you lie on the soft, grass on your back so whomever is watching gets a good view. He continues to kiss you all over, making sure to work his way back to your luscious, pink lips every so often and makes love to your mouth then works his way down the other side of your neck and shoulder, his hand switching to fondle and massage your other breast. Slowly turning you on and giving you pleasures.

You’re moaning quietly and praising his attentions. Encouraging him guiding his hand to where you want to feel him touching you.

Soon you have his hand at your pussy. Your skirt having been rucked up to your waist. Thorin kisses down your outer thighs and gently caresses your low belly and your soft mound. You’re moaning softly and your breath is quicker than it was before. “Ooooohhhh, mmmmmm,” you moan as his fingers caress your full thighs and gently push them open wider for him to access you better.

Thorin kisses the top of your mound after worshipping both your legs for a while. Tracing little Dwarvish patterns onto them with his tongue. “What do you want now, my Love. What do you need?” he purrs as he caresses your body. “More. Oh please, Thorin, more.” You purr. “Where would you like more, Love?” he purrs. “Show me where.” He murmurs. You nestle your fingers into his hair and push his head down to your mound. “Please.” You beg. He grins and begins to softly lick each junction of your legs meeting your torso, then he starts to gently lick each of your petals encasing your opening.

You’re moaning and toying with your breasts while he worships at your core. You’re quietly encouraging Thorin to continue or guiding him where you desired to feel his tongue or lips. Slowly, Thorin builds the desire in you, fanning the flames of passion slowly until you’re begging to feel him inside you.

Slowly he toys with your pearl as he slips a finger inside you and caresses your walls, finding each bundle of nerves that sends your senses reeling and makes you groan louder. One by one, he slowly works he fingers into your opening, scissoring them so you slowly stretch. When he can get all four fingers into you, he slowly starts to turn his hand from left to right, massaging your opening to further stretch. Gradually he works his thumb in as well and continues to turn his fist in your opening to massage the walls until they are stretched enough to let him plunge his fist into your hot, drenched cavern and pull it back out repeatedly with ease.

You cry out in pleasure as you feel his fist slipping into you and you moan, “Oooohhhh Thorinnnnnn, that feels so goooooooddddd!!!” Thorin grins seeing you so lost to the sensations. He opens his fist and begins to caress your walls and entrance to your womb, coaxing you to make such delicious sounds. He watches with glee as you begin to squirm and pant, “Ooohhhh, Thorinnnn….” You moan, “Please, I need you. Please!!!” you begin to beg. “I know, my Love. I know.” He replies as he begins to unlace his breeches with his other hand. “Soon.” He promises. “Hang on a little bit longer.” He coos and frees himself, shifting his trousers down to his knees.

Thorin kneels between your wide-spread legs and kisses each of your inner thighs as he continues to caress your inner walls. You moan “Uuuunnnngggghhhh!” Slowly, Thorin works his hand out of your opening and licks it clean as he teases his tip against your drenched core. “Are you still wanting more, Love?” he asks. You nod frantically. “is this what you want?” he asks as he uses more pressure to caress your opening. Letting his tip glide through your folds. “PLEASE!” you beg. Thorin hovers over you and murmurs. Wrap your arms around me, Love. Do you want this slow or fast?”

“Take me nice and slow, like you did the first time we made love.” You murmur. “As you wish, my Sweet.” He whispers and slowly presses into your tight core. You both moan as you feel him slowly descend and fill your cavern with his thick rod. “Ooohhh, my Love, you are so tight!” he groans loudly. “Uuunnnggghhh! So warm, so wet, so tight!” he growls. Once he is fully sheathed, he pauses and lets you get used to the feeling. Then he begins to slowly pull out till just his tip is inside you. You whimper as the full sensation dissipates.

Slowly Thorin enters you again and you both groan; your hands raking his back leaving red lines under his shirt, making him growl in pleasure. Your body arches up into his changing the angle of his entering you. He continues to thrust slowly, murmuring praises to you and telling you how wonderful you feel. Further fanning the flames of passion that are slowly igniting in your belly.

Thorin chuckles as you pull off his shirt and toss it off to the side, your hands once again roaming it and making him rumble. His hair falling to either side of his face, caressing your bare shoulders. He grins seeing the glow on your face, your cheeks pink, face flushed, eyes closed and mouth open as you pant softly. He lowers his head and kisses your body as he continues to take you slow and steady. Just enjoying the feeling of being inside you.

Soon you feel the need for more begin to build. “Ooohhhh, Thorinnn,” you murmur while he suckles your breasts. “Oh, please, faster!” you beg. He grins and takes your leg and raises it up onto his shoulder as he leans back on his heels. Thorin pulls your leg to his chest and begins to take you faster just a little, not wanting you to tip over the edge and climax yet. You moan at the change of position and angle, feeling him delving deeper into you. “Oooohhh, yessss! Oh, Mahal Yessss!” you cry out, feeling your climax nearing. Suddenly Thorin lowers your leg and significantly slows his thrusts.

“Nooo! Don’t stop!” you cry out in a whimper. “Patience, Love.” He murmurs. “Don’t want you to cum yet.” He purrs. And caresses your legs while he waits for you to calm a bit. Once you do, he leans back over you and purrs, “Shall we try another position?” he asks, and you nod. “Which one would you like to do?” he inquires as he slowly thrusts in and out of you. “on my knees?” you ask. “Alright,” he purrs and slowly pulls out of you. “On your knees, my Sweet. Head down, that purdy little ass up.” He coos and caresses your derriere when you turn and get into position, tucking your skirts into your waist cincher. “You ready?” he coos and you nod.

He caresses your hips for a few minutes and nuzzles your pussy, tasting your cum and pleasuring you with his tongue. Then he leans over the top of you and enters you while he takes your breasts in his hands. You groan at the depth of his thrust and he bottoms out in you. “Mmmmm, yes, my Sweet, take me nice and deep in your tight little cavern.” He coos. “Up on your knees now.” He tells you and you shift and lean your back against him. You groan and reach your arms up and wrap them under his hair and around his neck, interlacing your fingers. He groans and starts to thrust, holding your low belly with one hand, and your chest with the other between your breasts and your throat. His lips kissing, nibbling and sucking at your neck, ears and shoulder. “Mmmmm yes, my Love. “Tell me how you feel.” He rumbles. “Oooooohhhhh, Thorinnnnn, Unnnnnggghhhh, so fullll!” you groan, your hands nestled in his hair. Your full breasts bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Thorin grins, “Oh, my Sweet, you will feel _much_ fuller once both Fili and I are filling you together.” He purrs. You let out a tantalizing moan that makes Thorin’s toes curl and the hair on his arms and neck stand on end. “Ohhhh, Love, I could listen to that sound all day!” he purrs into your ear. Shall we fill this hole and then take and fill your other one as well like this?” he rumbles in your ear. You nod and whimper. “Oh, please, Thorin. Yes!!!” you groan.

He grins and begins to press against your lower belly, his pinky extending down to fondle your sensitive clit. You groan and he starts to thrust faster. I can’t wait to hear what kinds of wonderful sounds Fili draws from those wonderful, lush pink lips of yours, my Sweet.” He rumbles quietly. You moan at the thought of Thorin listening to Fili making you moan like this. “Ohhhh, Mahallll, Oh Thorin!!!” you groan, “Soooo closssseeeee!” you murmur.

Thorin grins, his upper hand shifts to your breast and he begins to toy with it then he begins to suck gently at the junction of your neck and shoulder while his thrusts begin to lose their rhythm. He growls feeling his imminent climax and he feverishly toys with your clit. He feels you tense in his arms and whimper then you both cry out and tumble over the precipice of pleasure together in a powerful climax. Thorin thrusting deep into you and stilling as he ruptures and paints your walls with his seed. His arms tightly around you and you both panting heavily as you clench his shaft tightly and rhythmically, milking him for all he has to give.

Thorin groans, still hard and eager to enter your other entrance. He gently leans down and lets your body go. “Relax Love,” he purrs and starts to pull out of your opening he reaches into the bag he brought with and takes out a bottle and flips it open, holding it in his hot hands for a few minutes to warm it as he gently and lazily thrusts in and out of your pussy, mixing yours and his cum. He dribbles the lubricating oil onto your ass and gently rubs it around slicking your opening as he uses a finger to massage your tight ring. Coaxing it to relax, he works first one then two fingers into it and then starts to scissor his fingers.

You’re still dazed from the climax and don’t register at first what Thorin is doing. As your head clears from the hazy feeling, you groan wantonly at the feeling of Thorin toying with your ass. He already has two fingers in you, and you feel him stretching your opening and starting to slip in a third. “Oooohhhh, Thorinnnnnn!” you groan. “Does it feel good, my Sweet?” he purrs. “Mmmmmhhhmmmmm.” You murmur with a silly smile on your face. He chuckles and continues to thrust in an out of your pussy, lazily while he stretches and prepares your ass.

Once he has three fingers into you, he begins to fuck your ass with them, coaxing it to stretch more so he can get the fourth in. You groan at the feeling and press against his hand and grind a little against it. Thorin chuckles and spreads his fingers opening your tight hole, making you moan loudly. He dribbles more of the oil directly into your hole, and uses his fingers to slick your passage more.

You squeak at the cool liquid dribbling into your opening and then feel Thorin slip in a fourth finger and begin to press gently into your opening turning his fist from side to side. Your eyes roll back in your head and you moan wantonly. When Thorin feels you’ve been stretched enough, he presses your ass down and he raises up onto his knees and pulls out of your dripping pussy and quickly pulls his fingers out of your ass and presses his rock hard shaft into you. “Oh Mahal!” Thorin growls, “Oh Honey, you’re even tighter back here! Uuunnnggghhhh!” he groans and starts to thrust deeply into you as far as he could get. Starting slowly, at first, but feeling the oil he dribbled in slicking your passage as he thrusts deeper, his pace quickened. He groans and you’re a moaning mess.

Thorin reaches down and pulls you up against him as he sits back on his haunches and holds you tight wrapping you in both arms. Your head tilts back and you nuzzle his neck. Ghosting his neck with your quick pants and soft moans. This drives Thorin even closer to the edge and his pace quickens again.

You reach back and grip is ass tightly, squeezing it and scratching it, making him growl in your ear. “Tell me what you want, my Sweet.” He rumbles in your ear. His hot breath from his pants sending shivers through your body. “Deeper!” you murmur. He growls, reaches down and presses into you as deep as he can, gently working his balls past your tight ring with a groan. “That’s as deep as I can get, Love.” He rumbles. You grind against him, making him rumble as you grip his ass tight. He does short fast thrusts as much as he can knotted in you like this and you are a trembling mess in his arms.

You feel the coil tighten, “Close.” You cry out and he growls and rumbles, “Cum for me, cum and grip me tight!” he growls in your ear and gives you more of the short fast thrusts and feels your coil snap and you cry out and cum hard, your ass gripping him so tightly he can’t cum and he growls “OOooooohhhhh, Honey, Uuummmmmgggghhhhh,” you throb around his length tightly and it’s almost painful that your holding him back from cumming.

Once you start to relax after the initial climax, your body relaxes enough and Thorin explodes inside you with a deafening roar as you release him, and he can cum. The force which he ruptures inside you triggers you to climax again and you cry out as you feel it hit and you both collapse onto your sides. Thorin wrapping you securely in his arms as you both tremble from the force of the release.

Neither of you hear a pair of soft groans coming from the bushes as Thorin’s two Nephews climax from watching the two of you and touching themselves. “Wow.” Kili whispers. Fili just nods, too blissed out to say anything, his hand still stroking his cock. He looks at you, eager to give it a try, pleasing you like how he just saw his Uncle do. He cleans himself up and tucks himself back into his trousers. “Come on,” he whispers. “Uncle will kill us if he finds we’ve been spying on him.” He says and Kili nods, cleans himself off and tucks his dick in his trousers too. They quietly move off and follow the wall back quite a ways, until the trees thin out. They sit down by the creek and talk.

“Do you think it’ll be like that for you?” Kili asks his Brother. “It would be nice to think so, but I doubt it. Uncle’s been learnin’ about Em and what she likes for a month now. I’ll be startin’ from scratch. I just hope I can get her to cum the required number of times and not cum myself right away. If she is that tight, it’s gonna be hard not to cum right as soon as I get inside her.” Fili says with a sigh.”

Kili shrugs. “Well, you won’t have to wait much longer. Will you tell me what it was like when you’re done?” he asks. Fili shrugs. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to or not. If I am, I suppose we could talk about it. But you still have three years before you’ll get to try it. No sense in tormenting yourself while you wait, Kee.” Fili tells him. Kili shrugs. “I’m just curious. The chances of me ever finding my one are small.

“I know, Fee. I didn’t think I’d find my one. It’s been torment, first I find her, then I’m not being able to court her yet. Then Uncle moves in and claims her. It hurt so bad when I woke up and found her sleeping with Uncle before we realized what the dreams from Mahal meant. I never thought I’d find my One, and now I have and here, I will have to share her with Uncle until he passes on and then I will finally get to have her as my own and not have to share her anymore. It’s such a strange set up. I still don’t quite understand why Mahal’s doing this. Why couldn’t Mahal bless the Dwarrow of Erebor through Uncle’s line? Why mine? What’s the point of us sharing her if she won’t be giving him any pebbles to carry on his name and lineage?” Fili says quietly.

“I don’t know, Fee. Mahal must have his reasons though. Maybe it’s cuz you’re younger and will live longer? Uncle’s already raised us and is already much older than most Dwarrow who marry. Most Dwarves his age already have Pebbles our age.” Kili suggests.

Fili shrugs. They hear their Uncle talking with you and quickly change topics. Talking about what they think Erebor will be like. Glancing up when their Uncle walks past with you and seeing him looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Both boys keep a deadpanned face. And go back to talking about Erebor and Dale.

Thorin chuckles quietly and looks back at you. You grin. “Do you think they realize we know they were watching?” you ask. He chuckles. “I doubt it. They probably think they got away with it. You don’t mind, do you?” Thorin asks. You shrug. “Fili will be seeing it all tomorrow anyway, I don’t think a sneap peak will hurt. But if Kili was with, well, it’s gonna be hard for him for the next three years, if he saw it all and won’t be able to experience it till then.” You say quietly.

Thorin shrugs. “He knows the consequences. If anything, he’ll go find a place off in some corner by himself, and pleasure himself to take care of it without needing anyone else. That’s what most single Dwarves do who never find their ones.” He tells you. “Really?” you ask, stopping for a moment. He turns and looks back at your surprised face. He sighs and nods. “Yes, Love.” He tells you. You reply with a “Huh.” And continue to walk with him.

“I guess we don’t have that problem since there’s so many Dwarrow around. I never had those desires until I woke up hurt and saw you and Fili hovering over me. When you touched me, I felt little electric zings coarse through me. Then when you stepped away and Fili moved to my head and brushed some hair out of my face, I felt the same zing at his touch. It puzzled me when Oin started to touch me, looking for other injuries and I didn’t feel the zing like when you two touched me.” You tell Thorin.

Once I was all cleaned up and bandaged by Oin, all I wanted was to be held by either of you, and I felt this insatiable pull to the two of you. But I figured I stood no chance since you were the Prince and Fili your Heir. I was just a nobody, a Dam not of noble birth or anything special.” You say quietly. “So, I just hung back and let you two be.” You say quietly.

Thorin stops and frowns. “Honey, you may not be of noble birth, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t something special. You _are_ something special! Mahal chose _you_ to do this special thing with me and Fili. Mahal chose _you_ to bless our Dwarrow with his gift of peace and prosperity. You are our One. You will _always_ be special and a treasure to us!” Thorin says and takes you in his arms, promptly kissing you so soundly that your legs buckle, and he holds you upright. You break the kiss with giggles, and he grins.

Thorin picks you up and you let out a squeak and you are laughing as he brings you back towards the cabin. The two of you head inside to your room and decide to rest a bit before supper.

Thorin wakes to someone knocking on the door of your bedroom. He hops off the bed and opens it to see Balin standing there. “Supper is almost ready, thought I better let you know.” He tells Thorin. Chuckling, he asks, “So are you two ready for tomorrow?” Thorin sighs, “I am, but I don’t know about Em. She seems quite nervous.” Balin chuckles. “It’s alright, Thorin, it’s to be expected. Oin wanted me to remind you to teach Fili about giving ‘after care’ and to explain that if either of you pleasure her using the other entrance that you’ll need to thoroughly wash yourself before pleasuring her in the entrance to her womb, so she doesn’t get a bad infection and get sick. You don’t need her getting to be sterile because of it. He also said to explain why not to be intimate during her bleeding time, which can also cause painful infections.” Thorin nods. And thanks Balin. “We’ll be out for supper in a little bit.” He tells his friend. Balin nods and goes back to the eating area.

Thorin closes the door and climbs back up on the bed. He gives you a gentle shake and you groan. “Come on, Love, time to wake up so we can have some supper.” He tells you. Sighing, you roll over and he helps you to shift over and sit on the edge of the bed. “What’s the matter, my Sweet?” he asks.

You look at him and sigh, “Today’s the last day of it just being us for Mahal only knows how long, and it’s almost up.” Thorin sighs and helps you off the bed. You both are standing on the footrest and he helps you down to the floor. “It’s alright, my Love. I have enjoyed having you as just mine for the time we were given. I am alright with it, my Sweet.” He tells you as he caresses your face.

“I just feel bad that you got such a short amount of time, and that when you’re gone, and Fili marries me, that he will have so much more time with it just being us two than what you got being alone with me.” You say with your eyes turned down.

Thorin pulls you into his arms. “I know, it doesn’t seem fair, my Love. But Mahal has chosen it to be this way for a reason. Do not despair about how little time I had with it just being the two of us. I cherished every moment of it, and I will cherish every moment I get to share you with Fili.” He tells you. You will still be known as my Wife until my Death. Fili cannot officially marry you until after that time. He will be Consulate to you until I am gone. Your firstborn male will be his Heir and life will go on. I will wait for you both in the halls of Mandos, and then we will be reunited again.” He reassures.

You sigh and nod. Thorin caresses your face and holds you for a few moments. Cheer up, my Love, you do not want to make Fili feel bad. He is looking forward to this and to courting you. I have given you my courting gifts, and although it was a short period of time, it was very much a happy one for me. I hope it was for you as well.” He purrs.

You look up at him and nod. Thorin smiles and backs you against the door and kisses you silly until you are giggling and he raises your gown and then peppers your legs and mound with kisses, making you giggle even more. “I love you, Sweetheart.” He purrs as he stands again dropping your gown.

You hug him and reply, “I love you too, Thorin. Thank you.” He kisses you once more and says, “Come, let’s go and join the others and eat. We will spend nearly all of tomorrow in here teaching Fili. Bombur will prepare us food and have someone bring it to us, and we will not be coming out of here except to use the restroom, until Fili is taught and deemed an adult.” Thorin explains.

You nod and follow Thorin out of the room and you join the others for supper and some entertainment. Beorn asks how your injury is and you tell him it is hurting less now. He nods and offers you some dessert. You happily take some and thank him. He gives you a kind smile and nods.

After several hours of entertainment, Thorin bids everyone a good night and pulls you to stand with him. You are also wished a good night and follow Thorin to bed. Once in the room, he bolts the door and helps you out of your dress and waist cincher. You help him undress and the two of you climb up into the huge bed and Thorin makes love to you softly and sensuously. Taking his time to enjoy his last few hours alone with you, building your confidence and making you feel incredibly loved and appreciated. The sounds of your lovemaking fill the room and finally the two of you lie together, legs and arms entwined, bodies joined and you both are panting heavily. Thorin nuzzles your neck and peppers it with his soft kisses.

You sigh happily and caress his mane of hair, making him rumble happily in your ear. Thorin rolls over onto his back after he pulls out of you. You whimper a little and he chuckles. Curling against his chest, you hold his hand, and he gives it a squeeze. Listening to his heartbeat, you start to doze off.

Thorin lays there, holding your hand with one of his, the other is wrapped around your frame, caressing your back and side. He sighs and kisses the top of your head just enjoying his last remaining hours alone with you. He wonders if he will ever get any nights alone with you from now on or if they will all be spent being shared with Fili and you. He understands your sadness, but tries to remember how blessed he even is to have found you. Thorin wishes he had more time with you, and that he could have a Daughter or two by you, but doesn’t want to risk it. Not with Fili being his Heir.

Thorin falls asleep holding you close. As he sleeps, Mahal visits him and warns him to guard his heart and mind now the closer he gets to Erebor. “Do your best, Thorin, to not let the Dragon sickness consume you. Remember what your greatest treasure is and cling to that instead of the gold and riches currently in the mountain.” He warns. “Remember what treasure you will have in my halls when you pass into it, and what treasure will be able to join you there.” He advises.

Mahal also visits you and comforts your heart about how little time you and Thorin had together. He assures you that there will be times for the two of you to join intimately alone during your marriage. He also tells you that he will allow you to bless Thorin with Daughters of his own. “You will know who the Father of your Pebbles are by the color of their hair.” He tells you. “Thorin’s Daughters will have is raven locks, Fili’s bairns will have his golden locks. All of your pebbles will have the Durin’s blue eyes.” He explains. “Do not tell Thorin about you bearing him children until I allow it to happen. I wish for it to be a surprise and a gift for him for his willingness to follow what I have designed, even though it has never been done before. It is one of his rewards for his faithfulness.” Mahal says in a firm tone.

“Do not be anxious about teaching Fili and letting him see you bare. He will be a loving and faithful consort for you and will take care of you when Thorin is not able to. Trust Fili and he will not let you down.

Beware though, the closer that you get to Erebor, the more the Dragon Sickness will try to take hold of Thorin. If he begins to succumb to it, he will try to take you and force you to give him pebbles before Fili can. I will tell Oin to continue to give you the tea he has been giving you to prevent pregnancy. Keep drinking the tea each morning until I instruct you to stop. Do not tell anyone of these warnings unless you notice Thorin’s behavior toward you and Fili changing.

If that happens, then you may mention it to Balin and Fili and tell them I said that you are to come and hide deep in the mountain in the cave where my statue is with the lake. Balin and Dwalin can show you where it is. Tell no one but Balin, Dwalin, and Fili, where you are going. Thorin is not to be told unless he overcomes the sickness once and for all. Balin, Dwalin or Fili can bring you what you will need and Yavanna and I will keep you safe there until either Thorin defeats the Dragon Sickness, or it overcomes him, and he is lost, and I take him to my halls. Either case, Fili will care for you.” Mahal warns.

You shudder and nod. “Rest now, y/n. Be at peace, you are loved beyond measure by many, and will be taken care of regardless of what happens.” Mahal says and you fall into a deep, restful sleep in Thorin’s arms.

\----------

The next morning, you wake to Thorin’s soft kisses and caresses. You blink a few times and look up into his sapphire eyes. “Morning, Love.” He purrs. You yawn and stretch. “Morning.” You reply. “We need to get you bathed, so we can get ready to teach Fili. The lessons will begin once we are all done eating breakfast.” He tells you. You nod and let him caress you and kiss you softly. Thorin gets up and throws some clothes on. “I will be right back, Love.” He tells you and grabs the huge bowl from the washstand and the pitcher and steps out of the room.

Thorin takes the bowl and pitcher outside and dumps the bowl out and uses the remaining water to clean it out. Then he refills the pitcher with clean water and takes it and the bowl back inside to your room. He sees Fili on his way back inside and reminds him to make sure he bathes from head to toe, and is clean for the lessons. He tells Fili that they will begin after breakfast. Fili nods and goes to bathe.

Thorin enters the room and finds you waiting for him. You’re sitting on the footstool and grin when he comes back in. Thorin sets the bowl and pitcher on the floor near the footstool and then goes back to close the door and locks it. He digs around in his pack for a couple of towels and a washcloth, then he digs in yours for your soap. He takes everything over to you and lays a towel on the floor and tells you to stand on it and to face him.

You stand on the towel and Thorin sits on the footstool, then dips the washcloth into the pitcher of water and soaps it up. He washes your face and upper body with soft, gentle caresses. Making sure to get every inch of you clean. Then he pours water into the basin to rinse off the soap from the cloth and he rinses your upper body.

Next Thorin soaps up the washcloth, kneels, and cleans your lower body washing every inch of it. You’re giggling and let him do what he wants, cherishing your last few minutes together alone for the time being. Once Thorin has your body washed and rinsed, he hands you a towel and has you dry off. “Wait here and I will take this and dump it out, then I’ll wash your hair.” He tells you and again, takes the bowl and pitcher outside. He rinses the bowl so it’s clean, refills the picture with clean water and returns to your room.

He digs in your pack for your shampoo and hair oil, then brings them over to you. He sets the bowl on the towel that is on the floor and then sets the pitcher into it. He helps you to remove your hair beads and undoes the braids, then tells you, “Kneel down and dunk your hair into the pitcher as far as you can.”

You do and he scoops up water to get the back of your head wet, then he has you pull your hair out of the pitcher but not squeeze it out. He moves the pitcher and pours soap into his hands and washes your hair with your head leaning over the bowl to catch the drips. Once your hair is all sudsy, he massages your scalp, making you purr happily.

He has you kneel again over the bowl this time, and he pours the water from the pitcher over your head slowly while you rub your hair to get the soap rinsed out. Once it’s all out, you squeeze the water out of your hair and wrap it in a towel. The two of you talk a bit while and Thorin digs out another of the dresses that Arwen’s Elves made you and he sets it off to the side for you to change into for breakfast. He picks up in the room, folding clothes and putting them into their respective packs.

Once Thorin has finished cleaning up the room, he dries your hair for you with the towel. You sit there, on the bench in front of Thorin, and wonder what it will feel like being pleasured by Fili. You know Thorin said he is almost as large as Thorin is ‘down there’. You suppose you’ll be sore by tonight like you were in Rivendell when Thorin and you practiced nearly all day and night.

Thorin carefully combs out the tangles from your hair after putting the hair oil in it that he bought for you. The fragrant oil fills the room with the heady scent of ylang ylang, lavender and peppermint. He carefully sections off hair at your temple, just above your ear and braids in his Durin marriage braid and clamps it off with his bead. Then he repeats it again on the other side.

Your hair is sleek, raven colored with flecks of silver at your temples. It shines like a raven’s wing and feels like silk. Thorin groans quietly as he runs his fingers through it. He puts it up into a simple bun at the back and pins it into place, since it will just be coming out again in about an hour anyway.

Thorin helps you into your dress and then he quickly bathes and washes his hair after fetching clean water and dumping out the bowl… again. You’re giggling at all the trips he’s making, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Once he’s cleaned, he dries off and lets you oil his hair and comb it out. He too, enjoys the feel of your fingers working the oil into his raven and silver strands. You get it all oiled and smoothed, and he shows you how to braid the Durin family braid. You watch and then he undoes it and lets you re-do it. He watches you and helps you to get it done then clamps it at the end with his own bead. Then he watches as you do the one on the other side. He only has to help you once with it and you fasten the other bead at the end. ‘You picked that up well, my Love.” He praises. You grin and give him a hug.

Quickly Thorin throws on some clothes and the two of you clean up in the room and he takes the bowl and you carry the pitcher outside, then he rinses out the bowl. “Here, go put this back into the room on the stand.” He tells you. You nod and do as he instructs. Thorin returns a few minutes later with a full pitcher of water and sets it on the base of the washstand. He sets your soap in the soap tray on the stand and drapes the washcloth over the side of the bowl so it can dry a little. He drapes the towels over the backs of the two chairs to let them dry as well. Then the two of you head to breakfast, hand in hand after he kisses you soundly.

When you get into the room, you hear the company giving Fili a bad time and his face is beet red. “Morning.” You chirp and he gets a huge grin. “Morning.” He replies as you sit between him and Thorin. Oin hands you the bitter tea and you groan. Everyone chuckles and you chug the tea, making them laugh. ‘does it really taste that bad?” Fili asks. You nod. Still trying to get the taste out of your mouth. “Well, hopefully we’ll be back in Erebor soon, so you won’t have to keep taking it.” He replies. You shrug knowing it most likely will be at least another year before you’ll be able to stop taking it.

Bombur hands everyone breakfast plates heaping with eggs and bacon, honeycakes, sweet berries and Beorn pours milk and sets a pitcher of peppermint tea and another of honey-lemon tea down on the table. “I am told that today is an important day for you.” He says patting Fili on the back gently. You giggle as Beorn’s huge hand covers Fili’s entire back. He grins and nods, his mouth full of honeycake. Beorn chuckles and tells him, “I wish you good luck then.” He steps out of the room for a few minutes then comes back in with a large, oval container and heads into the bedroom area. When he returns, it is not with him.

He comes up to you and looks between you, Thorin and Fili. “I will keep enough water near the fire to keep it warm all day. When you wish to have a break and soak, I have put a bath in the room for you and someone can bring you the water to fill it with.” He offers, understanding that you will most likely be sore by the time the day is done.

You blush and thank him as does Thorin and Fili. “I will be gone most of the day, as the pesky Wargs and Orcs seem to insist on sticking around. I will drive them as far away as I am able. All of you need to stay within the walls of the property if you wish to remain safe. They do not dare enter my lands within the walls.” He reminds them all. The Dwarves all nod. “I will see you tonight then.” He says and steps out.

Everyone finishes eating and you feel your heart pounding. Thorin caresses your back and then holds your hand under the table and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Fili too, slips his hand under the table and caresses your leg till he finds your hand and he holds it. You give him a gentle squeeze on his hand, and he squeezes back. He quickly lets go when Thorin stands and nods. You both stand and follow him into the bedroom area, to the hoots and hollers and cat calls of the rest of the company. You’re giggling and Fili’s grinning.


End file.
